Surprise Idol at Starlight Academy
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Hi my name is Kristen, Kristen Harukaze, but you can call me Doremi for short. A year ago I found out I had an older brother name Sonic. Yes the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog, I guess I not a normal teenage after all. Sonic and his friend had a surprise for me and revealed I was going to the Starlight Academy, a school for idols. Do I have what it takes to be a idol?


Hi guys! Here is my next story. I'm gonna be writing this story along with the progress of The Dream Battle. I'm still focusing on The Dream Battle so I"m gonna try to update more often as I can cause I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters, but if I can't them its probably school and stuff since I start this Monday. Anyway this is a crossover between Sonic and Aikatsu, I'm gonna try to make it not to...what's the word...girly. So I hope you enjoy. Sonic and others don't belong to me, same with Aikatsu. Doremi belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise of the Starlight Academy

It was a nice late summer day. A young girl was running down a little dirt road, trying to make her way home. Her hair color was of a dark pink with it in a pigtail. There was also a magenta heart in front of what was tying her hair up and has dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink and white blouse with a heart being wrap with a bow by the bottom right edge, and also wear blue shorts with white sneakers.

She makes it to the back door to her house and opens it. She walks in and closes the door behind her only to notice that no one was in the room, she was expecting her friends to be in here but they wort." That's funny, where are the others? They were here when I left" she then heard the door open from a different room." Doremi?" Doremi turns around to see one of here friends standing at the door, that friend was Amy, Amy Rose. She was wearing a pink blouse with a white skirt and pink sneakers" Amy, where are the others?" "They're in here with me, we decided to do some ice skating". "And do some jumps" " He he maybe, anyway how was the run?" Doremi walked to the couch and throw herself on it letting out a sigh." It was alright,except for running straight into a tree and landed on a pile of rocks" "Oh my gosh are you okay?" "Beside the major butt pain, I'm good". Amy then walks over and sits next to Doremi "Okay should I even feel sorry for it, but I'm guessing you don't want me to tell your brother" Doremi then sits up and looks at Amy " Please don't, I don't want him cryin' all over me" Amy then chuckles a little of what Doremi said, Doremi like at Amy with a confused look " What?" "Nothing, it's just earlier he fell flat on his butt and not to tell you" " But you just told me right me now" " I didn't promise him now did I ". Then the two girls started to laught at that last statement when someone walks in the room hearing the two girls laugh, " What are you two laughing about?" The two turned around and saw Doremi's brother. The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. (**I know what your thinking and yes Doremi is human too but you see in The Dream Battle how she is his sister)**"Hey Aiko what's up" " Nothing much, did I miss something cause before I came in, you two were laughing" Amy and Doremi look at each other before Amy speaks up " Um...you see I was telling Doremi here a joke I came up with". "Oh really, how about if you tell me this joke" "Well now that I think about it...I can't remember" Sonic then gave Amy a look, he knew she was making it up but he let her get away with it "Oh well, hey why don't you two join us downstairs". "Sure I don't mind but I'm just watch, I'm still tired from my run" Doremi then gets up and makes her way to the door. Sonic then notices that her shorts were dirty and got curious " Hey Doremi, why are your shorts dirty" Doremi stop in her tracks, she try not to get caught so she try to think of something to cover what happened." Um I fell down on the ground" "Oh well then, you know you can change right?" Doremi realized that she was still human and then she ran out of the room for 5 second and came back as a pink hedgehog wearing the same clothes as from before except her eyes were of a aqua color and was wearing a hairband with the same heart in front of her right ear.

" Okay better?" "I said you know you can change not that you have to change" Doremi felt stupid to what Sonic said so she hit her head with her hand **(FACE PALM X3)** "Oh well I'm used to being like this around you guys so it alright" she the goes in the room where the others were in. Sonic and Amy were left alone in the room they were in, Amy then gets up and walks next to Sonic " Have you told her yet?" Sonic looks at Amy " No, not yet" " When are you gonna tell you" " I will don't worry, come on they're waiting for us". Sonic and Amy goes and joins the others.

Mean while a young was in a hurry to meet her friends, she was late and was suppose to meet them earlier. Her hair was blond with a red ribbon in her hair, it was past shoulder length down to her waist and has pinkish red eyes. She was wearing a hot and light pink pink blouse and green shorts with white sneakers. She made it inside some type of college dorm and finds her two friends waiting for her. One had blue hair and was tied up and was put in a side ponytail. She had light blue top with navy blue shorts and light blue shoes. The other one has auburn hair down to her hips and has magenta eyes. She wearing a purple and yellow tank top, lime shorts and sandals." Aoi, Ran, I'm sorry I'm late" the blond one said " Ichigo you late, you were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago" Ran said." I'm sorry, I lost track of time, that's all" " *sigh* As expected from Ichigo" Aoi said. She then heard her phone go off and pull it out of her pocket, she open it up to what happened " Aoi is something wrong?" Ichigo asked " Huh, Otome message me saying there's A rumor of a new student coming to the academy". "Really?" "Yeah" " I heard about that, but since it was a rumor I didn't think it was true. All well why don't we meet with the others like we were supposed to" Ran said looking at Ichigo. Then the three goes off to meet with their friends.

* * *

Well there's chapter 1 guys. Now I now what your thinking about Doremi and I'm gonna say this, any questions about her will be answered in The dream Battle. I would say in the next two parts. I hope you enjoy bye :-)


End file.
